A Glimpse of Light
by lovingu9898
Summary: This time Anne and Captain Wentworth switch roles. Anne leaves after Wentworth breaks off their engagement. Will she forgive him or will she despise him even more? Chapter 12 is up. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse of Light

What if Anne and Captain Wentworth switched roles? This time Captain broke the engagement and Anne left. Persuasion, Read, rate and ENJOY. Don't forget to review and sorry for some grammatical mistakes =)

Chapter 1

So many things happened in these eight years. She was gone. She was gone after his cowardly act. She was not accepted because of her class and wealth. His family could not agree to such a girl from low ranked family. They only wanted him to marry a girl who was equal in class and wealth to their family. They stood until the end protecting their beliefs. Frederick was all alone fighting for his love, but he lost the final battle. He had to let her go and break off the engagement. Anne left with all her hopes shattered and broken. A big scar was left in her heart, which could no longer allow her to love and be loved.

Beginning…

Frederick Wentworth was one of the oldest sons of Sir Walter who was obsessed with wealth and rank. His sister and younger brother both inherited these characteristics from their father. Having lost his mother in such a young age, Frederick only relied on Lady Russell's counsel who was his mother's best friend. Frederick's character was nothing like his father's. He was very considerate of people around him; warm and kind hearted Frederick inherited his good looks from his father, but his kind heart came from his mother. His light blinding blond hair and adoring green eyes could leave ladies in daze. Many beauties of the country tried to appeal themselves to him, tried to play their chances, but ended up failing. For Frederick these attentions were worthless. For him wealth and family name could not give all the love that he did not receive after his mother's death. He did not obtain the same love, same affection from his own family. His mother was a beauty who was both educated and kind. From the first moment when Sir Walter had seen her, he was taken with her intelligence and passion. She led him through so many struggles and has helped him to see the world in a positive way. After her death, Sir Walter was lost like a little child who did not know whom to look up to. For Frederick, his parent's story may have ended in a tragic and heartbreaking way, but still he was happy to know that they had married for passionate love.

He was already at the marriage age and yet he was longing for something more than just an arranged marriage. He wanted to be with a woman who would love him for who he is, not for his wealth or social status. Someone who would appeal with her sweetness of character. Someone whose smile would brighten up his day and night. Certainly, in this world his other half was waiting for him, but he was unaware to when he would meet her.

His heart was trapped by Anne Elliot after he saw a glimpse of her walking down the river. Plain old dress could not hide her beauty. She was staring at a distance, particularly at nothingness. At one point, he caught her smiling. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. How he longed to be the one she smiled at. How he wanted her to greet him with that smile of hers. With her playful attitude, she gathered flowers ever so delicately and tenderly. Frederick on the other side, unacquainted of her identity could only hold on to these moments. In a while she will be gone and he will be left with empty dreams. He acted fast, trying to make acquaintance with her.

Taking slow steps towards her, he finally received her attention. She was startled a bit knowing that she was not alone. Like any other gentlemen out there, he started his conversation about the weather;

-"Such a beautiful day Miss, is it not?!"

Anne not knowing to whom she was talking to received this attention with caution.

-"Yes, it is" she said. Although their conversation consisted of short sentences, Frederick was still glad.

-"I am Frederick; will you not tell me your name Miss?" finally he would know the name of this handsome maiden.

-"I am Anne"

-"Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

'Anne, such a graceful name with a nice ring to it. Anne, so her name is Anne. I shall never forget it' thought Frederick to himself.

When their conversation became much more open, he was taken back by this young lady's intelligence. The way she held herself so ever elegantly, the way her words left her mouth, the way she tilted her head towards him as a sign that she was paying attention to their conversation, everything made Frederick to want to know more about the lady in front of him. Time went faster than ever, and Anne had to leave.

-"I bid you good day Sir, for I must leave" said she ever so slightly. After they bowed to each other, she left not letting Frederick to see her face not even once. Frederick stood there for God knows how long, daydreaming and regretting for not asking her if he will meet her ever again. He wanted to beg the fate to let him see her again or else he would be living in torture, day and night. Love was blossoming in his world, thus he could no longer live without it. Perhaps this love could turn into obsession, but he did not care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His dreams were haunted by the image of Anne for the rest of the week. Fredrick has never felt so powerless in his whole life. He longed to see her, longed to talk with her. Longed, no, even wanted to feel her presence next to him, to hear her blissful laugh. Occasionally he would come back to the riverside, in hopes of seeing her again, but he would find the place empty like his own dreams. 'Will I ever meet her again?' He wondered.

On the other hand Sir Walter and Lady Russell were showing him the list of possible candidates for his wives position. Once in a while he joined the conversation, but his whole mind was taken or more likely stolen by the sight of Anne. Even before going to sleep, he would stay awake for hours until he would drift off to dream about Anne, pleading God to let him see her again. He has helplessly fallen in love with a stranger whose name was simply Anne.

His pleadings became prayers when he prayed to see her again;

-"Oh Lord please let me see her, let me meet her once more. Please release me from this state"

As if his pleadings were heard in the heaven, he met her again by the riverside. Anne was gathering flowers and did not notice how Frederick was following her with his eyes the whole time. It all seemed like a dream for him to meet her again. Anne sensed somebody behind her and turned. After seeing Frederick, she was relieved so she gave a weak smile. Frederick's hopes were rising with each minute. He found his words and said;

-"Ms Anne, How good to see you again!"

-"Yes" said she. Anne did not know, but for some reason she too was glad to see this stranger again. They walked side by side and the difference in their physical appearances could be seen. Frederick was tall and well built while Anne appeared to be very petite and fragile. Standing right next to her made Frederick want to protect her, want to take her into his arms and hold her tightly. These thoughts became dangerous when Frederick realized that his heart which was closed before opened and welcomed this new guest.

They talked of many things and Frederick did not take notice of the time. Time could wait while he enjoyed himself more than ever with the lady right next to him.

Sun was setting and Anne had to go, so she quickly bid her farewell and was turning to leave when he called her name;

"Anne, please let me have the honor of walking you home" he solely could not let her go. Fearing that he will lose connection with her, he was determined to know where she lived thus whenever he was in pain because of this lady, he could be passing her home accidentally. For the rest of the way they walked in silence only listening to the chirping of birds and the sound of the wind. He wanted to prove to her that his feelings were not only of a friend, but at the same time he could not make a mistake of loosing her trust. His right hand slowly found her left hand and held it ever so gently. She looked at him in disbelief at first, but was lost in her feelings. His large hands could easily cover her little hand which was so soft and warm that Frederick could not have been happier than this. Anne had no clue about the power she had over this gentleman. When house was seen in the distance, their hands separated. Anne did not even look; she locked her eyes on the ground and quickly went away. Frederick stood there not knowing how to act, what to say. A moment ago he was happy, but seeing her not even looking at him made his heart ache. He clearly saw how she avoided his gaze; how her body seemed to shake, out of nervousness? Or hatred? He acted foolishly and now agony was overtaking him. He should have waited until she cared for him in the same way as he does. No use. Maybe she will forgive him for being so bold. But truthfully he could not contain the urge of holding her hand. And now he must face the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lady Russell was the first one to notice Fredrick's odd behavior. Lately he did not seem to join their conversations and during the supper he would excuse himself quietly and go back to his room. Lady Russell knew him since he was born and so she could clearly see that Frederick was in despair. Before, smile could not leave his face and he always found time to make playful acts. Such a bright child he was, but now it seemed as if he was hopeless, almost like heartbroken. His gloomy appearance made Lady Russell concerned.

After the supper she found him sitting in the garden with his eyes staring at the red rose in the center of Sir Walter's magnificent garden. He looked up to acknowledge her presence, and then gave a long sigh. It's already been a week since he last saw Anne and now he was sitting and thinking whether he would ever see her again after the foolish act of his.

Lady Russell took a seat beside him and assumed silence should be broken;

-"Frederick dear, what has gotten into you lately? You seem to be spacing out? Are you unwell my child?"

-"No, no I'm quite alright" said he, which almost sounded like a whisper. Lady Russell was no fool. His feelings were all written over his face. She tried again;

"You know dear, if you make a mistake, then you must apologize. But if you did what your heart has told you to do, then you have no fault"

Frederick simply nodded and gave a feeble smile after which Lady Russell left.

'I must see her again; I can no longer bear the broken connection between us. If I can, then I must apologize. She has a kind heart, she shall forgive me' thought Frederick and went to sleep that night with less weight on his shoulders.

Morning passed with Sir Walter talking about their relative who did not seem to take a pleasure in their connection. Frederick had no thought about such things; today was the day when he would see her again.

He took his horse and rode it like a wind until he reached the riverside, the same spot where he met her. From a far he saw a figure coming towards him. For a moment it all seemed like a dream or was it a dream? 'God, it is her. She is here. Oh Lord it is her'

Figure came closer and he could see her features very clearly and distinctively. Anne smiled at him when she saw that it was Frederick standing there.

She bowed and said;

"Sir, I did not know that I would see you here again" Her eyes were shy, but they still made effort to look up at him. She looked; no she was an angel from heaven. Frederick was in heaven, after so many days of struggle and broken heart, here she was perfectly fine and she appeared to be forgiven him. Now Frederick had to go slowly, he could not repeat the same mistake.

"Yes, me too. Are you well…?" He wanted to hold himself from saying her Christian name.

"Indeed, I am. Such a beautiful day. Do you often come to these places Sir?" she said while looking up at him with her twinkle eyes.

Frederick stood frozen. What if all of this was a dream and he would wake up? Here she was talking to him and smiling at him. It all seemed so surreal, so much like a dream. Going back to reality he said;

"Yes, I do. It is so peaceful here and the scenery is very beautiful" He could not find the right words and was forced to lie. He only came here in hopes of seeing her again, in hopes of restoring his heart. But he could not say so.

Sun was glancing at them from the distance; wind was dancing beside them, flowers whispering and birds singing. But Frederick could only see one oasis right in front of him. They sat on the rock and talked for as long as sun was looking at them. He came to know that she was the only child in her family and that her parents were now in West Indies since her father was a tradesman. Anne was left in the care of her aunt.

Frederick was even more drawn to her. Looking at her from such a short distance, he could see that she appeared to be a strong woman, but her eyes told the otherwise. She was frail; she needed someone in her life that would never leave her. He wanted to be that person, he wanted to see her smile everyday, wanted to take her into his arms and hold her tightly, wanted to become her man. Now it was impossible for his to stop this attraction. Every moment he spent with her were memorable and sweet, something that his life was missing. Frederick who was now determined to make her his woman, failed to see the obstacles in front of them. His eyes were only drawn to Anne who now did not mind this attention because her heart was experiencing the same feelings as Frederick. Love from both sides bloomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I was busy with math classes. Here it is finally =)

Chapter 4

The following week, their meetings became frequent. Both of them took delight in having long conversations. Frederick could not conceal this overflowing happiness. Meeting her everyday and seeing her smile at him was a heavenly dream. Everyday after breakfast, he would ride his horse in a hurry, not wanting to be late even for a second. A second without her beside him was equal to a century of loneliness for Frederick. Anne was everything that Frederick ever wanted to have. She understood him like no one; they had so much in common. Hiding their love seemed impossible; both of them were madly in love. Wanting to see each other, to be near each other and share the same dream were the beginning, but they were becoming inseparable. One meant a heaven and earth to the other one.

Frederick could only picture their futures together. But Anne had other plans which did not involve Frederick. Anne has told him that if fate would allow her, she wanted to become a pianist, somebody who could share her love for music with others. Frederick had no doubt that no matter where; people would accept her with gladness because her music came from her heart with her love and sincerity. He wanted her to play for him. Only him. With those soft and long fingers music could become a sung love. But, Frederick did not want to share this love. He was possessive; he had no thought of sharing her love with others. Possibly he could not contain himself from being so possessive because she was the only treasure in his life.

On the third day of the week, he came as usual on time. There was no sign of Anne on their secret spot. She was nowhere to be seen. He grew worried with each minute that passed. '_Is she ill? Did something happen to her?_' Walking back and forth, his head was full of reasons for why she was not present today. '_I must see her. I cannot wait any longer_' he thought and rode his horse in the direction of her home.

When he came closer, he hopped off his horse and walked for the rest of the trip. His eyes could not miss two women walking towards the other direction. One appeared to be an older woman, and the second was his sweetheart Anne. '_She must be her aunt Elizabeth_.'

His walking pace became faster in order to catch them. But how could he present himself to her aunt? He could not just go and say 'I am in love with your beautiful niece.' He had to leave a good impression. At that moment wind took Anne's bonnet in the direction of Frederick. Heavens were helping him. He used the opportunity to retrieve the bonnet from the ground and gently tapped off the dirt on the side of it. Then he walked to get closer to them and handed the bonnet to Anne;

-"I believe it is yours _Ms_?!" He could not let her aunt know of their secret love; Anne also seemed to have a similar opinion.

-"Yes, it is. I thank you Sir" said Anne with a small smile.

Her aunt on the other side looked at Frederick and said;

-"And who should we thank, young man?" Giving the rest of his attention to her aunt, Frederick introduced himself;

-"I am Frederick. Frederick Wentworth."

-"Mrs. Elizabeth Elliot and this is my niece Anne Elliot" Her aunt did not miss the small smile Mr. Wentworth gave to Anne. This man was no different from any other young gentlemen who have shown interest in her niece. She was a beauty after all.

-"Mr. Wentworth, you seem to be very tired, would you like to join us for a tea?" Anne's aunt wanted to use the opportunity to get to know this young man closely in case he a possible suitor for her niece.

Frederick was surprised; this was his chance to show himself to her aunt. With a small bow he said;

-"Gladly"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aunt Elizabeth came to liking this young gentleman. She thought that his manners were remarkable and that he was a true man. Frederick's good looks and sweet character impressed Aunt Elizabeth. She could not help but notice the way he seemed to enjoy his conversation with Anne. '_He could be a possible suitor_' Aunt Elizabeth thought with a sly smile. For her Anne was like her own child since she had no child of her own thus she raised Anne like her own daughter and only wanted the best for her. Anne was too precious for her and always would be.

House was not grand or luxurious like Kellynch Hall, but the atmosphere inside the house was very welcoming. When all of them entered the drawing room, Frederick became aware of the piano forte. Woman's touch could be seen in the drawing room. Frederick only smiled inside knowing that Anne spent most of her time in this room. Her presence was everywhere. More than anything, he wanted to hear her playing. Frederick wanted Anne to play the piano for him, so he carefully laid out his plan;

-"I believe somebody plays the piano forte?" said he innocently.

Aunt Elizabeth putting down her teacup said,

-"Yes. We're all fond of music, but Anne is the fondest one" Looking at Anne with a soft smile she said, "Anne dear, will you play for us?"

-"Yes" said Anne as she stood up. After she sat down on the piano bench, she felt how her heart seemed to be nervous. Was it because she was playing in front of Frederick? No, she wanted to play this song for him. She wanted to tell her feeling, her heart that unintentionally fell in love with Frederick. Taking a deep breath, she started playing.

Each note carried away her memories with Frederick. This love which started out coincidentally became uncertain in the middle and now it was blooming. Each played note caressed Frederick's heart. His heart did not belong to him anymore; he was not the owner of his own heart anymore. His heart was stolen with only a glimpse of her. Anne stood like the only light in his dull and dark world. She was his only hope, his only happiness.

He watched her as long as she was playing. To Frederick it seemed as if Anne was writing a love song with her delicate fingers. When the song ended, Frederick lost his words. Anne existed in his life as the only reason for him to live. A breathtaking beauty who lighted his world.

-"Sweetheart, you played very well" said Aunt Elizabeth who was feeling proud with her niece's accomplishments.

-"Indeed Ms. Elliot. You are very talented" finally Frederick found his voice back.

-"You are very kind Sir" her cheeks reddened with shyness. Frederick could not take his eyes away from her, she looked so innocent, so pretty. '_If you knew how much I care about you, if you knew how you make me lose control of myself, if you knew… how much I love you!' _


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for waiting and here it is =)

Chapter 6

What a charming day it was. A whole day in the company of Anne. Her Aunt was very civil with him and to him it seemed as if he left a warm impression on her. More than that Anne looked so radiating today. Her eyes shining with warm light. She was truly beautiful.

When time came for him to go home, he bid his farewell and gave a small smile in the direction of Anne. Aunt Elizabeth was more than pleased. '_Such a good looking gentleman with notable manners_' she thought. After Frederick left, both ladies came in to the drawing room again. To know more about this young man, Aunt Elizabeth began questioning Anne indirectly.

-"Anne, did Mr. Wentworth talk about where he lives?!"

-"Yes. He said that he and his family reside in Kellynch Hall" said Anne quietly.

-"Goodness! So he must be one of Sir Walter's sons." Aunt Elizabeth was more than astonished. Everyone knew of Sir Walter in the Uppercross. He was a baronet with a good property in his name. Of course Sir Walter was always in the company of those who were equal to him. '_But his son looks so down on earth, so kind_.' Aunt Elizabeth stayed quiet for a while. Anne was lost in her thoughts as well. Her feelings came open today; she was starting to love him so dearly. He was slowly taking over her mind and soul. She dreamt of him every night since that day when he took her hand. His hand was so gentle, so warm, and so protective. His feelings were already visible, never in her life was she loved by a man like Frederick! For her he was warm, kind-hearted and gentle. Her hopeful heart could only long for this love to continue blooming. She only wished that he would never stop loving her.

Frederick came back to Kellynch Hall with a smile on his face. He quickly took off to his room and sat on his bed thinking. '_Will she come to the riverside tomorrow? Will I see her tomorrow?_' His thoughts were interrupted by a maid who came to inform that Lady Russell will be joining them for dinner tonight.

After changing his clothes, he was on time for the dinner like always. During the dinner, only small conversations were made until Lady Russell started a new subject.

-"Sir Walter, Do you remember the Musgrove's? I heard that their daughter is to marry Charles Hayter."

-"The ones who live in Uppercross?" said Sir Walter with the least interest.

-"Yes. And Hayters are their long distance relatives"

-"Seems to be a good match. Both are equal in status" said Sir Walter with a small grin on his face.

Frederick was only listening the whole time.

-"They also have a second daughter who recently came back from school?!" Lady Russell gave a quick glance to see whether Frederick was listening or not.

-"Hmm. And may I know why you are bringing them up?" said Sir Walter chewing on his tender roasted beef.

-"Well, you see; I believe it is time for Frederick to settle down and find himself a wife."

Lady Russell was swift in making her point. Frederick looked up, but did not say anything. On the other hand Sir Walter thought for a moment before answering.

-"Oh, you are quite right. But for me to be in-laws with Musgroves?! Oh that cannot happen" said Sir Walter with a disgusted face. Lady Russell took the conversation with a different flow.

-"Then we must find a suitable wife for Frederic whose family can be comparable that of Wentworth's. Frederick, dear, do you have someone in mind?"

Frederick became aware of the situation. _'I only have Anne in my mind. Will it be alright to say that I do not want to marry anyone, but Anne.'_

"… Yes. Indeed I do" said Frederick gathering up some confidence. Sir Walter and Lady Russell were both surprised.

-"Is she someone we know?" Lady Russell asked carefully.

-"No." Frederick was lost. He could see now that they will oppose to her. '_I shall convince them. Or else…I cannot imagine my life without Anne.'_

-"Is her family known in these areas? What is her name?" The only question in Sir Walter's mind was about her family name and wealth.

Frederick could not hide any longer. Sooner or later they will know that she came from a middle class family and that her father was a tradesman. He cared not about such things. He only knew that he loved Anne and wanted to marry her.

-"…Her name is Anne Elliot. Presently she is living with her aunt in the Uppercross area."

-"An orphan?" Sir Walter asked with a stressed face. '_My son in love with an orphan?! I cannot let such a thing disgrace our name.' _

-"No, no she is not an orphan. Her parents are at the West Indies this moment" Fate was not smiling at him.

-"West Indies? Never heard such a thing. A low class family of tradesmen?!" Sir Walter only showed sickened face.

-"…"

-"You have to be with those who are equal to you, son."

The rest of the dinner passed in silence. Neither of them said anything concerning marriage or Anne Elliot.


	7. Chapter 7

As I was writing this, I was listening to this song played on violin. Go to YouTube and search "Metalsides." Put on his channel, sit back and relax. His playing is so gentle and powerful, Oh, I wish I could play violin. Enough about me, Enjoy the new Chapter and review. Thanks =)

Chapter 7

Frederick could only stare at the ceiling the whole night. Sleep could wait. How could this happen? He should have foreseen it. He should have seen it coming. How did he miss it? It happened only because of Anne. Because of her blissful smile, he was blinded and did not see this opposition coming. He remembered her face once more before closing his eyes forcefully. There was a hope after all. She was his only hope. He could make it happen. He could convince them to welcome her. Sleep took over him as he thought _'Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.'_

Morning appeared more hopeful than yesterday. After the breakfast, he went to riverside in hopes of finding her. She could surely heal him no matter what. He only needed a glimpse of her smiling face so his heart could beat in rhythm again.

There she was sitting on a rock and staring at the river in such a childlike way. Seeing her there waiting for him, made Frederick more than determined to make her his wife.

He shall conquer all the barriers. He will fight until the end. Anne was his only future. The only person who could make him smile.

Sensing somebody's gaze upon her figure, Anne turned abruptly only to find her beloved Frederick standing there.

-"Good Morning Mr. Wentworth" said Anne with a shy smile. She wanted to call him by his Christian name, but it was so improper for her. In her dreams she called him 'Frederick' countless times, but she could not do so in his presence.

-"Yes, it is Ms. Elliot" said Frederick. '_It surely is after seeing you. You are the only one who could make any day good for me.'_

Day went with her laugh filling his body. She gathered flowers so heartedly, so harmlessly. When they were together, world seemed to be made of happiness and joy. Frederick forgot all of his worries, but he knew that once she left, he would have to face them all over again.

Anne could notice that something was distressing her Frederick. He appeared so quiet today, and it seemed to her that he was not engaged in their conversation like he always was. Taking a deep breath she asked;

-"You seem to be very worried today Mr. Wentworth. Is everything alright?" Her eyes fluttered and she took a step towards him like a small child while looking up at his face.

Spaced out Frederick could only stare at her and after some seconds he finally said;

-"…Yes. Everything is alright" He could never tell her, rather he wanted to consume all the distress to himself. He never wanted to see her worried face. But. But it felt so warm to know that she cared for him. It became hard to breathe knowing that she would not stop staring at him, not until he would tell her the roots of his troubles.

Anne was almost certain that Frederick will never say it. So, she took some courage and gently touched his arm. Frederick was taken with surprise. His angel wanted to ease him, wanted to make him feel better.

Frederick could not contain his feelings. He took her into his arms and held her like she was a fragile glass. Fearing that she might leave, Frederick quickly whispered;

-"Forgive me, but … stay. Please" Seeing that she understood him, he sighed and hugged her much closer to him. Her figure was so small, so lovely, so soft, and so warm. He dreamt of this moment so many nights. And now she was in his arms, his only wish was that she could stay there forever. No, for eternity.

Anne knew it was improper for her to be seen in this position, but she had no power of her own. Her heart told her to stay, to make sure that her loved one felt better. After much inner struggle, she slowly brought up her arms and hugged him back. It hurt her so much to see him like this. He seemed so lifeless with no smile.

They both stood there not caring about the world. Not caring about anything. Being in each other's arms was their only wish. Her heart belonged to him. His heart belonged to her. They only needed each other to survive. World seemed so peaceful. Like in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Listened to Yiruma while writing this! ^-^ For those who don't know him; he is a famous Korean composer! And so good looking, BUT he has a wife! Hahaha Enjoy the chapter! and please guys, pretty please! REVIEW. It means life to me =) (Like Anne means heaven to Frederick)

Chapter 8

The next few days Frederick only thought about proposing to the love of his life. He had no intention of giving her up to another man. But, could he do it? Will she accept him? Will she refuse him telling him that he acted in a rash manner? There were so many answers, so many thorny questions in his mind. '_God help me. I beg you. Please_!' He could only pray to hear the answer he wanted.

After meeting her again, there in their secret place, his heart began to accelerate. He was brave with no doubt, but his feelings could kill him, could give life to him.

When their conversation died for a second, he took his chance.

While staring at her with his hopeful eyes, he started;

-"Ms. Elliot … Anne. I…Words won't come out. Ever since I have met you, your sweetness of character has captured me with no hesitation. I love you, most fervently. I cannot imagine my life without you. Please, do me the honor of accepting my hand"

All was said and yet she stayed quiet. No answer. Another second passed followed by the other one. Suddenly she dropped her gaze to the ground. Frederick was already heartbroken. '_Am I not good enough for her? Does she not care for me?_'

His patience was fading with every breath she took. He almost lost his hope until she looked up at him and gave her most beautiful smile.

-"I … I accept your proposal. Thank you"

Frederick could not believe to what he was hearing. Here was his Anne telling him that she accepted his proposal. Was it real? Or was it another dream? It did not matter anymore. In one swift motion he took her into his arms and spun her around in circles. Fearing that she might get dizzy, he stopped. But his arms tightened around her as he breathed in her lovely scent. All he could think of was that she has accepted him and now they would never be apart from each other. Never in his life was he happy like this. She was lovely, beautiful and kind beyond words. She was everything; his heart, soul, mind and love.

A tear escaped and he did not bother to wipe it away. '_Good heavens!_' Love. His love finally resting in his arms and smiling happily. Reality seemed to be so sweet. Incredibly sweet.

Fredrick dropped off his arms, but did not stop gazing down at her figure. '_You are mine. You belong to me.' _

She innocently brought up her eyes to look up at him. He could only smile. No words were needed. His torturous dreams would end from now on knowing that they were engaged.

Frederick walked her home in a sweet silence. When they came close to her house, she stopped and smiled while saying;

-"Thank You!" Simple two words. But they meant life and heaven to Frederick

-"Pleasure is all mine" said Frederick.

His feet dragged him back to his dull house, but he did not care. Fate became friendly and life easy. Anne was all his. '_She has no thought of how she tortures me! No she does not know it_' thought Fredrick as he dreamt of her. Again…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Few days after their secret engagement, Frederick at last was ready to share the news with his father. On that same day, Lady Russell came to visit them. Hoping to get their blessings, Frederick came to the drawing room to find both of them enjoying their tea.

Thus he began his intended speech.

-"Father, Lady Russell. I have proposed to Ms. Elliot and she has accepted me. We are to marry and hope to get your blessings. I hope you will understand me."

Sir Walter tried hard to not to choke on his tea. Lady Russell only stared at Frederick blankly.

Sir Walter angrily tried to speak with as much composure as he could;

-"Frederick, I can never accept such a union. Your action was unutterably foolish. You must break this engagement at all cost."

Lady Russell added on;

-"Dear Frederick, do realize that your father will not accept your marriage. You must obey your father. Please Frederick consider it."

For the first time in an agitated manner Frederick stated;

-"I will not end this engagement. I love her, and I will not bear to marry any other girl. You must understand me father. I will not be persuaded otherwise."

Sir Walter was quick in returning his words with the same blow;

-"If you will marry her, then I will not support you in any possible way. I shall disown you if you disobey me!"

Lady Russell fearing that her godson will lose his inheritance and prospect in life, tried to calm the both parties;

-"Frederick, do accompany me for a walk in the garden."

Frederick did as he was told.

And while they were taking a stroll along the garden, Lady Russell said;

-"Frederick, when you were born, your mother was exceedingly happy to know that Kellynch Hall was at last blessed with an heir. You are the first child, thus you carry the greatest responsibility. So, please reconsider your decision. Your mother would not have liked to see you part with Kellynch Hall. And how will you support Ms. Elliot if you are married? You must think of your poor mother, she wanted you inherit this property and regulate it with thoughtfulness of mind. Please Frederick put off this engagement. I am sure Ms. Elliot will understand your position."

-"Do you not realize how much I love her?" said Frederick with the last courage he was left with.

-"I do understand you, but think of your future. Think of your mother. If she was alive, she would never want to see you acting this way."

Frederick was left in silence. His mother, his kind mother whom he loved very much only wanted a bright future for him. He thought of her last words, with her last breath she spoke of how she only wished for him to inherit and manage Kellynch Hall. This place was too dear for his mother. He had promised her on her deathbed. Said that he shall do as she asked. He wanted to bring peace upon her soul. After thinking for so long, he only wanted to complete this promise. But, but what of Anne?

'_If I marry her, I will not be able to support her well. I will fail in my duties as a husband. She shall find a better person than me. I only want her to be happy. To live with no worries. I only want the best for her. I am such a coward. How will I every tell her?_' He sobbed quietly with no boundaries. He was broken, and lost. Fate was too cruel. He never wanted it to happen like this. Never. There was no moon, and the dark buried his hopes and dreams.

Morning came like an unwanted day. He tried to compose himself best as he could. He tried to conceal his emotions so they would not overwhelm him. But, how could he ever do it?

His sweetheart Anne came a bit later than their usual meeting time. Seeing a smile on her face, Frederick was powerless. Will she ever show her smile at him ever again?

Forcing himself to speak out first, to end this hurtful agony, he began;

-"Ms. Elliot… I must speak with you. I don't even know where to begin…" His tears were beginning to form, but he continued, "I acted in a rash manner, it was unwise of me to make promises that cannot be fulfilled. I… I… You may never forgive me, I acted like a coward. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I only wish for you to be… happy." It was suffocating him inside. Everything was pitching black. He only wished that he was dead!

Anne was left speechless. She did not dare to look up, to say why? What did she ever do wrong? Instead, she left him with no words. Nothing.

Tears began to escape even before she reached her house. Her body was shaking as she began sobbing loudly. _How could he? She loved him so much, she believed in him so much. Her heart broken into million pieces, all shattered may never become whole again. Her hopes, dreams. Her life. She was rejected. Her fallen love!_


	10. Chapter 10

It is finally here! Sorry for uploading so late! All blame goes to SAT _ hahaha. Enjoy =)

Chapter 10

Frederick locked himself in his rooms for days. Crying, hating himself for what he had done. Another heartbreaking news came to him from the servant that "Ms. Elliot and Mrs. Elliot have left the Uppercross area."

All was gone. His dreams, happiness, love and future. She was gone. Frederick could only stare at a dull light. Crying his eyes out the night she left was nothing compared to living his life without her. His broken heart could never again regain its composure. His Anne, the one who filled his world, left. There was no reason to live anymore. No reason.

He was the one who broke off the engagement, and yet he was hurting so much. She had no fault.

He never wanted to hurt her, but he did. Their fallen love. Two hearts away from each other…

After weeks of torture, he let his heart calm down and to face reality. He had responsibilities to fulfill, but from now on he decided to live on only for a day when he could see her again. A day, when no obligations will block their love for one another. He locked his heart at the bottom only to wait for the day when it will revive again by her. By her love.

Eight Years Later…

Concert Hall was filled with people waiting for the musician to come. A woman sitting at the front row told her partner in a gentle voice:

-"I heard that her music cures broken hearts! She must have suffered herself!"

People gossiping filled the concert hall.

-"I heard her talent could be compared with that of a man!"

-"Did you hear? Her concert at London was welcomed!"

-"She must be a charming lady!"

-"I heard that she is a piano genius!"

-"But, a woman giving concert?! Very unusual, do you not think so?"

Once she stepped on the stage, audience stopped and looked at her. Her gentle movements and pure appearance warmed everyone. She bowed and took her seat at the piano bench. Memories swept over her, but she kept them inside with the every ounce of energy she had. And thus she began playing a part from her life…


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews, it means a LOT to me! enjoy the chapter and I'm still hungry for reviews haha ^^ (Its supposed to be evil laugh?! Well whatever! -) Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Nothing needed to be said; they stood up and just clapped. Her talent and music were just beyond words. But, who was she? Who was she to tear them apart with her music? Anne, simply Anne.

She left the stage unsatisfied once again with her performance. Why did it feel so cold? Why did she feel so cold? Because of him? Because she couldn't produce the same sound that she did when she played for him! Why? Eight years have already passed. Eight years since she last saw his face…

She shook her head to forget everything. Her future was ahead of her, past meant nothing to her now. Or did it?

Her aunt met her at the front of her dressing room and smiled at her. Aunt Elizabeth was sick worried about her niece. It all happened in one day when Anne came back suddenly crying and begged her to leave the Uppercross forever. After that she became cold like ice. There was no trace of Anne whose laughter once filled her heart. She was no where to be found.

-Back in Kellynch Hall

After the funeral, everything went back to the way it was, except for the owner of the estate. Frederick left his room and made his way to his father's studies to review all the needed documents. While reviewing documents, his eye caught morning newspaper.

"Female pianist stuns the audience"

Piano?! Just when he was about to heal his wounds, everything was coming back again. All over once again. Trying to distract his thoughts, he thought about how to save the propriety. In recent years, his father spent too much, indulging himself in the entertainments of life, luxurious balls and new clothes. Now that he is gone, Fredrick had to take a full responsibility. He gave sigh thinking about what he had to do, how he could save this estate… and his heart. Wanting to run away from everything and find his solitude, he rode towards the riverside. The same old place. Upon arriving, he was surprised to see how much it had changed. How lonely and deserted it looked. Place no longer filled with the sounds of laughers, flowers and two beating hearts. A tear escaped unnoticeably, while Frederick looked up at the sky and said;

-"I will find you! I will!"

A shiver escaped suddenly. Anne hugged herself, but it did not help. Her aunt stared at her and said

-"Honey, are you cold?"

-"No, no I am not." It was only because she suddenly remembered a memory. And not a pleasant one. She continued hugging herself with her dull eyes looking out the window and yet they were not seeing anything. And yet, she could not warm her heart. Her ice cold heart with chains surrounding it from all over.

Author's Note: Just to remind you guys. Anne is in Bath and Frederick is still in Kellynch Hall! Not to confuse you or anything.


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooooo sorry for updating soooo late! I promise from now on I will update once or twice a week. Also, I promise that the reunion will be soon, muahahah! Review and thank you!

Chapter 12

The day was Tuesday, Frederick waiting for Captain Harville's visit most impatiently decided to go on a ride to pass some time. In an instant he found himself by the riverside. _Such a habit_ he thought to himself. As he was lost in the sea of memories, he noticed a familiar figure walking up to him. _Harville_. He embraced his friend and asked how he has found him here. Harville could see the sadness and loneliness in his friend's eyes, so he answered that he was so taken by the beauty of the river that he could not help, but come for a moment. Although he knew the truth about this place from Frederick's letters, he decided to keep quiet instead of adding oil to a fire.

Their ride home was filled with conversation of different topics. Harville knew of Frederick's past with a certain woman. Knew of his hardships and dread. And he was willing to treat that wound. He had his own plans in his mind to cure his friend's broken heart. He started;

-"While I was in Bath, I went to a concert. I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed it. I was never fond of music, but this pianist just put a spell on me. It was quite a talk in Bath."

-"I remember reading about it. Is she the one? A woman pianist talented like a man?"

-"Seems like you are very well informed. Yes, she is the one"

-Heard that she can cure broken hearts? Such an exaggeration!"

-"I believe it's the truth. You might as well listen to her to cure your own heart."

-"Nothing can cure me now, Harville. Nothing." Except…

Harville decided to not go any further. After dinner, he tried to work out his plan again.

He found Frederick in the library, reading poetry.

-"Frederick, my brother was inviting me to Bath. He is holding a ball. You are very welcome to come with me. It might ease you. So do come with me."

-"…Very well. Why not." Frederick only agreed to start his search for her.

Another sleepless night left Frederick wondering about million different things.

"_Is she married now? Is she still smiling at small things? Has she improved her piano skills? Is she more beautiful than she was before? Is she looking up at someone with her loving eyes?_" So many questions and yet not even one of them could be answered.

He dreamt of her yet again. She was leaving his side with tears in her eyes. This nightmare that kept repeating over and over. He woke up feeling like in prison, worn out and miserable. _Where on earth are you_?

Two days later, Captain Harville and Frederick began their journey to Bath. Captain Harville with one purpose and Frederick with another. Upon arriving, they were welcomed warmly and showed to guest rooms to rest. The day of the ball was tomorrow.

Frederick tired from his journey excused himself after the dinner and went to sleep. He was not aware that in the drawing room, Harville, his brother and sister-in-law were creating a plan on how to unite her and him. Such a difficult task it was, but it was worth doing it.

The day of the ball arrived. Frederick went downstairs after dressing up to greet the guests. He saw many of his acquaintances, people who pretended not to know him. People who were close to his father, and now went past him without looking up after knowing his financial situation. And people beyond his recognition. While standing against a wall with a drink in his hand, he noticed a woman who looked like Mrs. Elizabeth Elliot, her aunt. "_No, no it cannot be!_"

After a split second he saw her. Her gaze met his. They stared, colored and yet her gaze was replaced not by the feeling of longing, but with coldness and hatred. She ignored his gaze, returning her attention to her partner. His heart trembled with fear, not because of seeing her after so many torturous years, but because now they were strangers. Worse than strangers, for they may never become acquainted again…

Author's Note: Ugh so cold. Do you recognize the last line? One of my favorite lines, ever! As you see Anne has become very cold. Whose fault is it?


End file.
